


Quiet Time

by Eramia



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Buff Kai'Sa, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Strapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eramia/pseuds/Eramia
Summary: Ahri wakes Kai’Sa up in the middle of the night and asks her for a favor, but they have to be careful not to get too loud or else they’ll wake up their bandmates.
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 162





	Quiet Time

Kai’Sa awoke in the early hours of the morning feeling heat pressed against her body and Ahri’s hands creeping under her shirt.

“Ahri,” she mumbled, still half asleep, “What time is it?”

“Early,” she whispered, her lips lingering along her collarbone.

She would’ve fallen back asleep if weren’t for Ahri nipping her lower neck, gently, but with enough bite to pinch, just the slightest.

“Now?” she asked, barely opening an eye.

“Mhm,” Ahri giggled. Under the blankets, her tail was slapping against the mattress impatiently. “I’m burning up.”

Kai’Sa smiled, slowly pushing her away so she can sit up. The parts where Ahri clung to her became cool as she rolled out of the covers and although sleepy, she wanted to be against that warmth again, even if it meant sweating like crazy. Kai’Sa sat up at the side of the bed, already forgetting what she needed.

“I already got it,” Ahri whispered playfully.

She nodded, groggily. “Can I just put the strap over my sweatpants?”

“No, I want the full package,” she whined, stroking a finger between her shoulder blades, “Unless you’re too tired. I can go get the vibrator.”

“No, it’s fine,” she laughed, rubbing her eyes. “C’mere,” she whispered, turning to Ahri in bed, “Let’s try not to wake up the others.”

Kai’Sa took Ahri by the waist, much to her joy, and they fell back in bed in a warm heap, mouths wide open, lips connecting like magnets. Ahri’s legs wrapped around Kai’Sa’s body, her thigh pressing, rubbing against her groin in rhythm while they kissed. She was already turned on, already throbbing and moist and ready. At this point, this was all just a tease and Kai’Sa, even half-asleep, knew full well what she was doing.

Ahri slid her hands up and down Kai’Sa back, underneath her shirt, along that soft skin and those toned muscles. When she brings her hands up, she brings up Kai’Sa’s shirt with her. They only break for a brief moment when Kai’Sa sits up to take off her shirt and Ahri does the same. And then they connected again, Ahri taking Kai’Sa’s face and pushing it into hers, she hands sliding to the back of her neck to bring her closer, kiss her deeper, even as their teeth would hit each other and spit would smear across their chins. Kai’Sa was already used to Ahri during heat. It seemed all restraint would go out of the window.

“No more teasing,” Ahri mumbled against Kai’Sa’s lips, panting, “Please.”

Kai’Sa responded with a brief but deep kiss, only to go straight to her breasts, licking around the nipple and taking it into her lips, sucking hard enough as if she wanted to take the whole breast into her mouth. Her hand went past the hem of Ahri’s PJ shorts and her panties, going right to three fingers.

Ahri sighed a soft, lilting note. “Harder, please.”

Kai’Sa obeyed, taking to gently gnawing while she sucked her breast, her fingers sinking deeper into that softness between her legs.

“Harder!”

Kai’Sa stopped. “Should we just go straight to the strap?”

“Mhm. Yes, please.”

“Right.” Kai’Sa quickly wiped her fingers on the covers while she searched for where the strap went. In all their tumbling, they kicked it off the bed.

Behind her, Ahri went ahead and took off her own shorts and panties while Kai’Sa did her own thing and got back into bed. Ahri lay waiting for her, legs spread wide, the tip of her tail flicking anxiously.

Kai’Sa climbed into bed, chastely kissing Ahri’s lips and from there moving down her body. “You ready?”

“Yes, please!”

Kai’Sa smiled, sitting back on her feet, between Ahri’s legs. “So polite.” In one swift movement, she reminded her girlfriend how strong she was as she took Ahri’s hips and lifted them into her lap, catching her by surprise with a little squeak. With her thumbs, she massaged the muscle right underneath Ahri’s pelvic bone. “I should reward good little foxies with a treat,” she cooed. Especially in heat, Kai’Sa using her sweet voice drove her wild. Her ears perked up and she nodded quickly. “Mhm! Mhm!”

And she slid into Ahri, gently bringing her hips onto her lap like lifting a chin up to kiss her, thrusting slowly at first, not to tease, but to test the waters so as not to hurt her.

“More!” she pleaded, a giggle tickling her voice.

“What’s the magic word?”

“Please!”

“Yes, good girl,” she whispered, “Now, roll over.”

Ahri obeyed. Kai’Sa gave her a moment to roll onto her stomach. Ahri propped herself onto her knees, her tail lifted and erect.

“Good foxy.” Kai’Sa hooked her fingers under Ahri’s hips, lifting them up so that Ahri’s back dipped slightly. She positioned herself behind her. “Now, remember, this is quiet time, okay? We don’t want to wake anyone up.”

She giggled. “I’ll try.”

“You better,” she whispered, “You wanna be a good girl, don’t you?”

She hung her head, spreading her stance wider. “I do!” she pleaded.

That was all she needed to hear. “That’s right,” Kai’Sa cooed, “Of course you do.” She rocked her back and forth, falling into a rhythm. Ahri’s ears folded back. She was clawing at the sheets. Her breath was shaky as it left her lips. Self-censoring was a difficult task, especially since Ahri wanted to do nothing more than scream and tear into her. Kai’Sa was all too familiar and unfortunately, so were their bandmates. But Kai’Sa liked to push her, so she suddenly thrust rougher, both pushing into Ahri and pulling her hips onto the strap. Ahri was boiling now, a quiet hiss of pleasure escaping out of her through pressed lips.

“Shhh.” With one hand, she began running her fingers through Ahri’s hair and pushing her gently down until she was on her elbows, face down in the pillow. “That’s a good girl.” Part of this was to please Ahri, but also to keep her quiet. It would be a win-win for everyone in the morning.

Ahri was clutching the pillow, her tail whipping against Kai’Sa’s leg enthusiastically. Even while melodramatically moaning into the pillow, Kai’Sa worried she was too loud, but she let her have her moment as they got rougher, enough to create an actual smacking sound and rock the bed frame. They only got to do this about once a season after all.

She started scratching behind Ahri’s ears. “Yes, good girl. Good girls get treats,” she said. Ahri responded with a muffled moan into the pillow. Most likely something along the lines of “I’m a good girl!” or “I want a treat!” or something childish like that. Or “harder”. Either way, it’s what Kai’Sa did.

Her tail stopped thwapping against Kai’Sa’s leg and started twitching, a tell-tale sign that was almost at her climax. Ahri rolled her head to the side, mouth gaping open, gasping, drool dripping out of the side of her mouth and hair stuck to her face. Kai’Sa would normally shush her again, rolling her face back onto the pillow so as the keep her quiet, but she was speechless. Her back muscles rippled. She clawed at the sheets, tail straight out, twitching, like she was, against her control. And then, after her whole body seemed to clench itself in ecstasy, she went limp, letting loose into the pillow. “Good girl,” she cooed, adding enthusiasm to her voice as felt a stickiness appear on her inner thighs. Kai’Sa slowed her rhythm to a stop.

She fell back to sitting on her feet, catching her breath. Ahri collapsed onto her side, curling into a ball with her tail between her legs. She looked at Kai’Sa over her knees, brushing her hair away from her face. “Did I do good?”

“Yes, very good,” she said, the strap sitting between her thighs.

“Do I get my treat?”

“Yes, you do. Come here.”

Ahri crawled across the bed and dropped her head between Kai’Sa’s thighs as if to lap at the edge of a lake. Instead, she was passing her tongue along the strap and all its moisture.

Kai’Sa chuckled, scritching Ahri’s head. “You know that doesn’t actually clean it, right?”

“I know,” she said in between licks, “But I can’t help it. It’s like an animal instinct or something.”

“You’re so weird,” she said jokingly. Ahri only took the strap further into her mouth.

She stopped a moment and lifted her head. “Do you want anything?”

“Haven’t had enough? I bet you can barely stand.”

“I meant for you. Want me to do something to you?”

Kai’Sa thought for a moment and began pulling off the strap. “I think I have something you can taste,” she said knowingly.

“Mmm, yes!”

Throwing aside the strap, Ahri dipped her head between Kai’Sa’s legs again, lapping at the moisture they had created together. Again, she scratched behind her ears, pushing her closer. Her hair tickled her inner thighs as her head bobbed enthusiastically. Kai’Sa wasn’t the loud type, not like Ahri, but she still voiced her pleasure. She leaned her head back, relaxed, like at a salon. “That’s nice,” she whispered. Ahri’s tail wagged with delight.

But knowing Kai’Sa was tired, Ahri moved on and began to move her tongue up her body, licking a line up to her abdomen, where she stopped to kiss and rub her hands against her muscles.

“You’re so strong,” she whispered in awe.

“That compliment thing doesn’t really work on me, you know that,” Kai’Sa giggled.

“I know, but still. Can’t I admire how buff my girlfriend is?”

Kai’Sa rolled her eyes jokingly. “I guess,” she said, faux-reluctantly.

Ahri continued to kiss her abs and moving up to her breasts, only to be prompted by a sleepy Kai’Sa to move on when she tried to stop to suckle. She kissed along her shoulders, her collar bone, her neck, her chin, her cheek until she placed a quiet, gentle kiss on her lips. At this point, Kai’Sa’s eyes were half-lidded.

“Thank you,” Ahri whispered, “I know it was sudden.”

“I’m used to your spontaneity by now,” she giggled, “I kind of like it. I wouldn’t have done it if I didn’t.”

“I know. Just checking in with you.”

Kai’Sa nodded.

“Shall we go back to bed?”

She yawned and that was all they needed.

Ahri gathered up all the blankets they kicked off the bed in their lovemaking, covering her and the already asleep Kai’Sa’. “Sleep well,” she whispered, kissing her lover’s temple. Kai’Sa responded with a contented snore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!~ <3


End file.
